No te alejes de mi
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: Severus Snape ha sobrevivido a la guerra, pero no tiene una razon por la cual alegrarse por ello. Es odiado y despreciado por todos, a ojos de la sociedad sigue siendo un traidor, un mortifago. solo hay una persona que no lo ve asi. Solo una. ¿Podra él arriesgarse a tomar la mano que le ofrecen?¿O el pasado le atormentara e impedira que se arriesgue a ser feliz?-Solo...no te alejes
1. Una luz en la Oscuridad

Bebi de un solo trago el liquido ambarino que bajo por mi garganta dejándome un rastro de fuego hasta el estomago, antes de depositar bruscamente el vaso, junto al dinero, sobre la barra de Las Tres Escobas y salir de allí, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mi.

La guerra acabo, Potter venció al Señor Tenebroso, y todo el mundo se entero de mi lealtad a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no fue sorpresa para mi que nada cambiase, yo seguía siendo el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras, seguía siendo odiado por mis alumnos, y todos a mi alrededor seguían creyéndome un traidor, de un bando o de otro, en resumen, seguía siendo el objeto de desprecio de todo el mundo, allí a donde quiera que fuese.

Y estoy harto, harto de esta vida sin sentido, si Dumbledore estuviese frente a mi lo mataria de nuevo por haber enviado a ese estúpido pajarraco suyo a "salvarme la vida", ¡yo no quería ser salvado! Yo debería haber muerto, no hay nada para mi en esta vida.

Al pasar por una vidriera de Hogsmeade, mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada, casi sin siquiera notarlo, estudio mi rostro en la pulida superficie. Nunca fui alguien atractivo, pero la imagen frente a mi se presento simplemente desastrosa: mi piel había perdido ya cualquier rastro de juventud que hubiese tenido en el pasado, y mi seño fruncido parecía eternamente marcado en mi frente, al igual que algunas arrugas alrededor de mis ojos y mis labios, sin duda debido a las frecuentes muecas de disgusto; mi cabello seguía, por otro lado, igual de horrendo que siempre, con ese aspecto y tacto grasoso, producto de pasar la mayor parte del dia entre los vapores del laboratorio de pociones, y allí, allí estaba la infame cicatriz, asomando por el cuello de mi levita, mostrando esos repugnantes centímetros de carne desgarrada, retorcida por los letales colmillos de Nagini. Presione mis labios con disgusto, antes de apartar la mirada del vidrio, y caminar a paso rápido hacia Slug & Jiggers, para comprar los ingredientes que se habían acabado en el laboratorio y poder escapar al fin de las murmuraciones y las miradas de toda la maldita población del pueblo. Sin embargo, al llegar frente al apotecario, supe de inmediato que algo iba mal. El negocio, usualmente tétrico y oscuro, se veía mas luminoso y acogedor, y el letrero maltrecho que rezaba "Slug&Jiggers" había sido reemplazado por un brillante cartel tallado en roble que decía "The House of Rising Sun". Me debati entre marcharme o encaminarme al mostrador, pero me dije que era ridículo irme ahora, si tendría que regresar tarde o temprano a por los ingredientes necesarios. Al llegar al mostrador, toque el timbre de mesa, en vista de que nadie parecía estar allí. En efecto, al segundo oi un pequeño ruido en el sotano, seguido de unos pasos apresurados escaleras arriba, un golpe y una suave y femenina voz maldiciendo un escalon en mal estado. Segundos después, la trampilla del suelo se abrió para dar paso a una joven mujer, de no mas de ¿21?, ¿25 años, máximo? A medida que iba saliendo de la trampilla, mis ojos se movieron, detallándolo todo, su largo cabello, que al principio me parecio negro, resulto ser de un color castaño muy oscuro, que, a la luz del sol, dejaba notar unos raros destellos rojizos, llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su torso y finalizaba en una falda amplia y vaporosa que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, su vestimenta, completamente negra, contrastaba con su piel, que competía en palidez con la mia, pero no había punto de comparación, ella resultaba una visión divina. Detuve mis absurdos pensamientos, imaginando que la falta de compañía femenina había terminado por jugarme una mala pasada, cuando ella clavo sus grandes ojos castaños en mi, y estiro sus llenos y rosados labios en una calida sonrisa que enseñaba sus perlados dientes. Intente convencerme de que la razón de que se me hubiese secado la boca era simple y sencillamente porque no recordaba ya desde hace cuanto que alguien me sonreía, o me dirigía una mirada amable, sin rastro de desprecio.

-Buenas tardes, soy Gwyll Melyster, soy nueva por aquí y compre este apotecario. Espero que encuentre todo lo que busca señor…- ella sonrio una vez mas, y yo me presente, observándola fijamente, esperando notar el rechazo que todos experimentaban al oir mi nombre.

-Snape, Severus Snape- si a ella le horrorizo tenerme frente a ella, era la mejor actriz que hubiese visto en mi vida, porque ni siquiera parpadeo, siguió sonriéndome y estiro su mano, esperando que yo la estrechase.

-Es un placer conocerte, Severus, ¿puedo llamarte Severus?- preguntó y su inocente curiosidad, unida a esa mirada dulce se me antojo por unos instantes totalmente seductora. Pero era imposible, simplemente imposible que aquella muchacha estuviese intentando seducir a alguien como el. Lo mas probable es que ella simplemente no note lo que provoca en los hombres, algo asi como una seducción inconsciente. Contra mi propia personalidad, tome su mano y, en lugar de estrecharla, me incline levemente y roce levemente sus nudillos con mis labios.

-El placer es todo mio- dije, aclarándome la garganta, mientras la soltaba, me sentía el hombre mas estúpido de la tierra, ¿Qué demonios hacia comportándome como una estúpida y terrible copia de Lockhart con una jovencita con la que ni en mil vidas tendría alguna posibilidad? Sin embargo, al mirar su rostro, su sonrisa seguía allí, y mi acción había sido recompensada con el delicioso sonrojo que ahora adornaba las mejillas de Gwyll.

Sin embargo, ninguno dijo una palabra mas, en ese momento las puertas del negocio se abrieron, dejando paso a el niño que vivio, Weasley y la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger que no paro de preguntar sobre los ingredientes, solo para interrumpir la respuesta de la chica de ojos color chocolate dejando ver que sabia la respuesta y solo estaba siendo la insufrible sabelotodo que era. A pesar de esto, crei notar la calidez de esos ojos persiguiéndome por las estanterías en algunos momentos, aunque no me gire para verificar mi teoría.

Al terminar de elegir mis ingredientes, los deje en el mostrador, para que Gwyll los enviara luego a Hogwarts, ya que la directora es la que se ocupa del pago del material institucional.

Potter y sus amiguitos se dieron un buen susto al aparecer tras ellos "de la nada", cuando en realidad ellos no habían prestado atención. Luche por evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una mueca similar a una sonrisa al verles dar un pequeño bote en sus sitios al oir mi voz. No me gustaba nada como Potter se había quedado mirando a Gwyll, embobado. Sin embargo, no pude menos que sonreir un poco, cuando, a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la melodiosa voz de la castaña tras el mostrador llego hasta mi.

-Adios! Espero verte de nuevo pronto, Severus!- no conteste, pero le dedique una leve reverencia, antes de marcharme, no sin antes ver las graciosas caras de estupor de el trio dorado, al oir a aquella bellísima y joven mujer sonreir, llamarme por mi nombre y despedirme tan cálidamente.

La cara de Harry Potter fue impagable, una mezcla de incredulidad y celos que casi me hacen soltar una carcajada, ¿Quién dijo que yo dejaría de ver a Potter como un chiquillo insoportable, demasiado parecido a su padre y padrino? Una infantil vocecilla en su interior se sintió casi tan satisfecha de los celos de Harry, como lo hubiese estado si James en persona hubiese sido quien los hubiese experimentado.

Continuara…

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Sé que desapareci del mapa hace casi dos meses, y deje inconclusa una historia que muchos siguieron y por lo cual me senti muy agradecida. Tuve algunos problemas personales que al fin pude resolver, y con los que no deseo aburrirlos, y bueno, mas que nada es eso, quiero disculparme por haber dejado inconclusa "Circulo de Sangre". Planeo continuar la historia, pero en estos meses no he tenido absolutamente nada de tiempo para escribir nada, de ninguna índole, y siento que estoy un poco oxidada con el tema, asi que primero preferí empezar este mini fic, que no va a tener mucho mas que cinco capítulos, para volver a entrar en el habito de escritura y poder ofrecerles asi los mejores capítulos posibles.**

**Gracias por leer =)**

**Saludos!**

**R.G. Aimer**


	2. Perturbando mis sentidos

Sin embargo, la sensación de la suavidad y tersura de su piel no se desvaneció de mis labios durante el resto del dia, como tampoco desapareció esa calida sensación que sus ojos me produjeron al perseguirme; al llegar la noche las sensaciones no me permitían dormir, y asi fue como, fastidiado, termine por buscar el sueño en el fondo de una botella de whisky de fuego, riéndome amargamente de mi mismo, "eres un viejo idiota y borracho, Snape" me dije, mientras vaciaba el contenido del vaso en mi boca y lo volvia a llenar, mientras recordaba a la joven belleza de mirada calida y sonrisa amistosa que fue la primera persona, desde que Albus murió, en intercambiar conmigo algo mas que una mirada de desprecio, "no significo nada, estúpido, la chiquilla solo era amable, como todos los vendedores deberían serlo en sus tiendas", ¿se había convertido en un ser tan patético, capaz de quedar embobado por unas cuantas sonrisas amables en una cara bonita? Tal vez si era un ser patético, tal vez siempre lo había sido, ¿no se había enamorado de Lily al verla, cuando ella solo era una dulce sonrisa en un bonito e infantil rostro anónimo? Si, y su estupidez de niño continuo en la adolescencia, cuando continuo amando esa imagen idealizada, idolatrada cuando la joven pelirroja no volteo ni una vez a verlo de la misma manera, y continuo hasta ahora, cuidando un fragmento de aquel amor nunca correspondido. Con ese ultimo pensamiento, y el suave tintineo del vaso chocando contra la superficie alfombrada de mi habitación, me hundi en la inconsciencia, agradeciendo que mañana fuese sábado, para no tener que ver a nadie, y en especial al insufrible trio dorado que merodeaba el colegio triunfantes, recuperando su año perdido por la guerra.

-Severus? Muchacho? Estas despierto? SEVERUS!- me levante de un salto, con la varita en alto, buscando la fuente del grito, para descubrir que Albus me observaba tranquilamente desde uno de los cuadros de mi habitación, me pregunte por unos instantes, mientras el sueño se disipaba, si un avada serviría de algo para una pintura. Al final, baje la varita y le dedique una mirada de odio, que sabia no servia con el.

-Que demonios quieres, Albus? Necesitas que mate a alguien hoy?- gruñi, antes de dirigirme al cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara y despertar completamente, desde mi habitación me llegaban retazos de la palabrería del ex director, que se disculpaba por las cosas que se "había visto obligado a pedirme en vida" y las "penas causadas". Al entrar al cuarto lo calle con un ademan- que-quieres?- repeti, lentamente, con la mandibula apretada. El suspiró, para luego decirme que McGonagal me pedia que acompañase a los de ultimo año al paseo por Hogsmeade, debido a que Hagrid, quien era el responsable de la salida, tendría que quedarse a erradicar una increíble plaga de bundimuns descubierta a ultimo minuto en la torre de astronomía. Al pedirle a Dumbledore que me ahorrase los detalles de la vida del gigante, se marcho, no sin antes decir que "esperaba que algun dia encontrase en mi corazón razones suficientes para perdonarle, porque todo lo que se hizo en el pasado fue necesario". Esa era una razón por la que nunca podría perdonarle, porque el no se arrepentía en lo mas minimo de haber destrozado mi vida de cada manera posible por "la causa". El solo pedia y pedia mas de mi, aun cuando yo estaba sobre mi limite, aun cuando yo ya no podía conmigo mismo, el siguió presionándome hasta el punto del quiebre, pero no importaba, porque era "lo necesario". Bufe, vistiéndome rápidamente con un hechizo y saliendo de las mazmorras para encontrarme con el desagradable grupo de adolescentes que esperaban en el patio principal, listos para partir al pueblo a hacerme desperdiciar mi dia con sus estupideces.

-Y bien? Que rayos esperan? Una invitación? Muévanse, y largo de aquí- rugí, disipándolos rápidamente rumbo al pueblo. Me lleve la mano al cuello, allí donde aquella asquerosa serpiente lo había desgarrado, a veces olvidaba que mis cuerdas vocales no eran las de antes y, lesionadas como estan, me producen cierto dolor punzante con el sobre esfuerzo. Me aclare la garganta en vano, y detestando todo a mi alrededor, parti tras mis alumnos, rumbo a Hogsmeade y, sin yo quererlo, mi inconsciente me traiciono, mostrándome dos ojos de chocolate brillantes, sonriendo solo para mi.

Me encamine hacia el banco de madera fuera de Las Tres Escobas, la mayoría de los críos estaban ahí, y desde mi posición podía verles por la ventana, no quería soportar miradas innecesarias de la clientela típica del bar. La nieve cubria todo, me acomode mejor la capa, abrigándome las manos, la blancura del paisaje me hacia destacar, como una mosca en un tazon de leche, en cierto punto, me hacia sentir vulnerable, al descubierto ante cualquier enemigo, un blanco fácil. Incomodo ante la idea, decidi dar una vuelta, ¿Qué podía pasarles a esos salvajes si no los supervisaba durante unos minutos? Comence a caminar sin rumbo fijo, nada lo diferenciaba de un paseo, excepto la varita que apretaba entre mis dedos bajo mi capa, atento a todo a mi alrededor. Me maldije a mi mismo cuando note que mis pies me habían arrastrado a menos de unos metros del apotecario; me intente convencer de que era el resultado de ir a ese mismo lugar por años a comprar ingredientes, y que no tenia nada que ver con la nueva dueña de "The House of Rising Sun", claro que no, el solo pensamiento era ridículo, la costumbre era lo único que me trajo hasta aquí… pero bueno, ya que estoy a pocos pasos tal vez simplemente debería darme una vuelta, solo por ser cortes, después de todo ella dijo que esperaba verme pronto y no aparecer hasta el próximo mes podría parecer grosero "si, claro, como siempre te ha importado ser la amabilidad personificada" acalle a mi consciencia apurando mas el paso hasta llegar frente a la puerta del local; nunca admitiría en voz alta la decepcion que experimente al ver el pequeño cartel que con una bella caligrafia claramente femenina rezaba "Regreso en diez minutos. Le ofrezco mis disculpas. Atte.: Miss Melyster".

-Esa cria, el segundo dia y ya esta faltando a sus responsabilidades- iba murmurando para mi mismo de regreso a Las Tres Escobas, cuando alguien choco con fuerza contra mi, haciéndome caer de espaldas en la nieve, con el culpable en cuestión encima mio. Mire hacia abajo, dispuesto a gritarle lo mas envenenado que llegase a mis labios en aquel momento, cuando mi mirada choco con dos orbes llorosos de chocolate derretido. "El" culpable resulto ser un "la", que con una mirada logro dejarme mudo.

-Severus!-…

Continuara…

Hola! Como estan? Aquí les dejo otro pequeño capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que disfruten tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo.

Realmente extrañé la pagina, a ustedes y a la escritura diaria =)

Hasta la próxima!

R.G. Aimer

.


	3. La Calidez de un crudo Invierno

-Severus!- me perdi por un instante en la calidez que irradiaba de su cuerpo sobre el mio, hasta que sus ojos que, noté, reflejaban sorpresa y miedo en lugar de la candidez que yo recordaba, miraron hacia atrás, revisando las esquinas que acababa de doblar, haciéndome sentir alerta. Ella se levanto rápidamente, y yo hice lo mismo, a tiempo para detenerla cuando ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo una vez mas. La atraje hacia mi, tomandola por el brazo, pero la solte cuando la oi gemir de dolor. Mire su antebrazo, para darme cuenta de que la manga de su vestido estaba rota, y la marca de una gran mano resaltaba en un feo morado sobre su palida piel. No necesite hacer preguntas, porque en aquel momento, dos hombres vestidos con roídos ropajes negros aparecieron frente a nosotros, y Gwyll trastabillo hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos iban hacia la mano de uno de los hombres, que traia dos varitas.

Escondi a la joven castaña tras de mi, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, al moverse note su falda desgarrada por un lado, dejándome saber la naturaleza del ataque. Un monstruo dormido dentro de mi despertó en mi mente, deseoso de destrozar a aquellos hombres, un monstruo que me instaba a sostener a la asustada mujer, presionándola contra mi espalda con mi mano izquierda, un monstruo que solo rugia "mia".

Los dos cerdos frente a mi me miraron, evaluándome con la mirada, el que se encontraba detrás del que sostenía dos varitas parecio reconocerme, y dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, pero su acompañante no pensó dos veces antes de apuntar su varita contra mi. Con una mueca de desden y un rápido movimiento junto al hechizo correcto lo desarmé, continuando el movimiento casi de inmediato, petrificando al que parecía estar a punto de darse a la fuga.

-Sectumsempra- murmure, y el hombre frente a mi abrió sus ojos lo máximo posible, al tiempo que sus manos iban a su pecho, justo antes de que un hilillo de sangre escapase de la comisura de sus labios y cayera de rodillas al suelo, con movimientos espasmódicos que revelaban que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. La nieve frente a el comenzó a teñirse de carmín, debido al liquido vital que escapaba profusamente de su pecho y sus labios. Me encontré a mi mismo disfrutando del espectáculo, mientras mi ira se aplacaba con cada gota de sangre, hasta que senti la ausencia de la calidez de las pequeñas manos que hasta ese momento se habían sujetado a mi espalda con fuerza y pulso tembloroso. Me gire, para observar a Gwyll, que miraba horrorizada la agonia de aquel ser, ella recogió una de las varitas que estaban en el suelo, y que previamente había estado bajo el poder del tipo que ahora no hacia mas que suplicar sin voz, mientras se desangraba, y que antes no habría tenido escrupulos al atacarla y quitarle su varita.

Pero ahora, no sabia que esperar, la observe, aguardando temeroso a que ella posara esos ojos chocolates en mi, y viera en ellos que ahora me consideraba un monstruo. Lo soy, no lo niego, pero nunca desee que ella presenciara un solo acto violento de mi parte.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella me mirase, o de que a mi se me ocurriese que decir para sacarla del shock, dos agudos gritos retumbaron en las calles, y pronto comerciantes y alumnos aparecieron corriendo. Sin duda la escena no se veía bien, dos hombres tirados en el suelo, uno petrificado, uno moribundo, una mujer golpeada y con rasgaduras en sus ropas, y el traidor murciélago de Hogwarts con su varita en mano. No me inmute cuando vi a varios comerciantes levantar sus varitas contra mi amenazadoramente.

-alejese de la chica, Snape- al pobre hombre le temblaba el pulso. Pero no tenia tiempo para compadecerlo, su nerviosismo era peligroso para mi.

-NO!- Gwyll sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome, cuando salto frente a mi, abrazandose a mi pecho, protegiéndome con su cuerpo…abrazandome. Me tensé como la cuerda de un arco, poco habituado al contacto, y mucho mas sorprendido por quien me estaba defendiendo- bajen sus varitas! Severus me estaba protegiendo de estos hombres! Ellos intentaron violarme y Severus me salvo! Déjenlo en paz- el murmullo creció entre la multitud, pero los hombres bajaron las varitas. Lleve, cuidadosamente para no asustarla, mis manos a la espalda de la castaña, devolviendo incómodamente el abrazo, en un gesto que, esperaba, le ofreciera algo de consuelo. Cuando ella levanto su rostro hacia mi, sus mejillas habían enrojecido y sus ojos luchaban por no dejar caer ninguna lagrima.

-Shhh, por que lloras?- me sorprendió lo gentil que sono mi voz. Me sigue sorprendiendo el no poder evitar ser amable con ella.

-Estas en problemas por mi culpa- sus ojos no mostraban rastro de reproche por mis acciones, solo culpa, y gratitud, y la usual calidez. En un susurro, le asegure que todo estaría bien, que no habría problemas; aunque eso no podía asegurarlo. Las lagrimas desbordaron al fin, y rodaron por sus mejillas- me lo prometes?- Su vulnerabilidad, su belleza, su inocencia, todo lo que ella es me hace perder el juicio, despierta a todos mis demonios, pero también les obliga a comportarse. Veo a unos aurores caminar, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia nosotros. Bien, ya han llegado.

En un arrebato, tal vez al ver a aquellos guardias, tal vez al pensar que esta vez no lograre evadir Azkaban, tal vez porque tenia esta sensación de que jamás volveria a ver esos ojos de café que por alguna extraña razón volvían a mi mente a cada instante, tal vez porque pensé que si ella me detestaba tras esto, no debería ver su desprecio ni su rechazo; o quizás por todas estas razones, fue que me incline un poco, mientras mis manos limpiaban los rastros salinos de sus mejillas, y rocé esos rosados y carnosos labios con los mios por unos instantes. Me separe de ella al sentir a los aurores tomarme de los hombros, instándome a acompañarles. Justo antes de que me hicieran desaparecerme con ellos, observe el rostro de Gwyll, ella tenia los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero no había rechazo en su mirada, por un pequeño instante pude ver el rubor subir a sus mejillas, y sus dedos tocar sus labios, sus ojos eran calidos, y me parecio notar una timida e infima sonrisa.

Y senti una gran calidez que irradiaba de mis labios, y una sensación de paz, a pesar de lo borroso de mi futuro, también me permiti embozar una imperceptible sonrisa.

Hola! Como estan? Espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi me encanto escribirlo.

Hasta la próxima!

Saludos!

R.G. Aimer


	4. Conociéndonos

Aterricé sobre el sucio suelo de una especie de patio muy lúgubre, los guardias, quienes ya habían tomado mi varita, me condujeron a empujones por un largo y húmedo corredor. A medida que avanzaba, la calidez que llenaba mi cuerpo ante el recuerdo de cierta castaña comenzó a desaparecer, sentía frio, tanto por dentro como por fuera, mientras mas caminaba, me resultaba mas obvio lo que me esperaba al final del pasillo. Finalmente alcanzamos la puerta de madera maltrecha que coronaba el corredor, y tras cruzarla, ambos aurores me introdujeron en una de las celdas que allí había, bueno, mas bien me lanzaron allí dentro. Senti el aire escapar de mis pulmones por la fuerza con la que golpee la pared contraria. Tras cerrar la puerta, ambos desaparecieron. Mire a mi alrededor, en la celda de junto un envase vacio de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre me miraba con ojos vacios. El frio se hizo cada vez mas insoportable, y el hombre parecio ser levemente consciente de ello, echándose a temblar. Lo próximo que vi, fue como decenas de dementores entraban, dirigiéndose presurosos hacia mi. Invoque en mi mente el recuerdo de Gwyll, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intenté, por primera vez, invocar a mi patronus sin mi varita. Era bueno en la magia sin vara, pero no estaba seguro de ser tan bueno. Para mi sorpresa, y la de los dementores, mi patronus fue invocado mas fuerte que nunca, pero no era la hermosa cierva que yo recordaba, sino una indefinida neblina plateada que expulso unos cuantos metros lejos de mi a mis atacantes. Sin embargo, la victoria no duro demasiado, mi vista se desenfoco y mi respiración se hizo mas dificultosa. Invocar un patronus sin magia había sido demasiado para mi y, drenado de mis fuerzas mágicas, vi como la neblina parecía intentar toma una forma extraña, que no era la de mi acostumbrada cierva antes de desvanecerse, y a los repugnantes seres encapuchados lanzarse sobre mi. Luego el frio. Luego la nada, y la oscuridad.

Abri los ojos con esfuerzo, se sentía como si todos los huesos de mi cuerpo hubiesen sido rotos hasta que solo fueran polvo, no podía moverme. Recorde a los dementores, y movi mi cabeza, concentrándome en ese pequeño pero doloroso movimiento, y observe a mi alrededor. Definitivamente no estaba en Azkaban, pero nunca había estado en este lugar, sin embargo, se sentía familiar. El frio de la habitación no recordaba al de la prisión, sino mas bien al de mis habitaciones en las mazmorras. Los muebles eran negros, había un tocador con un gran espejo contra la pared contraria, y sobre el descansaba un cepillo de plata, eso, y el suave aroma a fresias que desprendía la comoda cama en la que me encontraba me hizo saber que estaba en la habitación de una mujer, aunque seguía siendo un misterio el como llegue hasta aquí.

Muchas de mis preguntas fueron resueltas en cuanto la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a la mas bella mujer que hubiese visto. Gwyll se veía tan preciosa como la primera vez, con uno de sus habituales vestidos negros de estilo victoriano, una bandeja de alimentos y una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sonrisa que aumento de tamaño al verme despierto. Sus ojos brillaron con tanta calidez que mi corazón tartamudeó unos instantes en mi pecho antes de continuar su ritmo un poco mas apresurado.

-Severus! Despertaste!- dejo la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche, para luego sentarse en la cama, a uno de mis lados y apartar mi cabello de mi rostro con una leve caricia, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo. Al notar mi mirada extrañada, observe como comenzó a ruborizarse, para luego retirar su mano rápidamente y ponerse de pie; alisando arrugas inexistentes de su vestido, comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación. Lamente su lejanía de inmediato- Me diste un gran susto- prosiguió- me costo mucho conseguir que alguien me prestara atención en el Ministerio, me volvieron loca por tres días, estuviste tres días en ese horrible lugar- me estremeci al pensar en tres días rodeado de dementores- cuando al fin pude probar tu inocencia y convencer a todos, te devolvieron a mi en un estado deplorable. Estabas inconsciente, asi que te traje a casa, has pasado tres días mas durmiendo, tuviste algunos periodos de semi-consciencia que me permitieron alimentarte apropiadamente, pero eso fue todo hasta hoy- se giro y me observo nuevamente, con esa usual sonrisa de sincero cariño que siempre me dirigía, haciéndome soñar cosas imposibles, pero que parecen casi tangibles cuando ella esta presente-me alegro tanto de que estes mejor, Severus- nunca me había gustado mi nombre, pero cuando ella lo decía asi, tan suavemente, como envolviéndolo en una caricia, solo deseaba oírlo una y otra vez.

Ella se acerco y acomodo la bandeja de desayuno sobre mi regazo, mientras yo me sacudia esos melosos y tontos pensamientos que me hacían sonar como un estúpido adolescente. Esta vez ella se sento a mi lado con decisión, y tomo la taza de té para acercarla a mi boca. Intente levantar mis manos para tomar la taza y evitar el vergonzoso momento, pero mis brazos no respondían.

-tranquilo- murmuro, mientras me acercaba la taza a los labios y la inclinaba levemente para que bebiese- te recuperaras pronto y estaras como nuevo- resignado, cooperé. Probablemente hubiese mandado al diablo a cualquier otro que hubiese intentado alimentarme como si fuese un crio, pero no, definitivamente no podía gritarle a ella y, de alguna manera, disfrutaba obteniendo todas sus atenciones, aunque jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta.

Una vez termine todo lo que había en la bandeja, Gwyll se la llevo, prometiendo regresar a hacerme compañía. Tal como dijo, unos minutos después volvió a entrar por la puerta de la habitación y se sento a mi lado. Conversamos un poco, ella me conto sobre el juicio, sobre su tierra natal y sobre sus padres; y yo le conte sobre mi madre, mi interés en las pociones y mi tiempo de enseñanza en Hogwarts. Hablamos de todo un poco, hacia mucho que no hablaba tanto con alguien, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho, hasta que note como la castaña junto a mi intentaba disimular un bostezo. Fue entonces cuando note que, si bien seguía viéndose hermosa, como siempre, su rostro mostraba signos de cansancio, se veía mas palida de lo usual y unas ojeras acusaban su falta de sueño; en aquel instante hasta me parecio notar que se encontraba mas delgada.

-Ve a descansar, no te ves bien- me esforcé por no sonar mordaz, como si fuese una orden. Sin embargo ella levanto una ceja, recordándome a mi mismo, haciéndome sonreir.

-vaya, eres encantador, no? Gracias- repuso, sarcástica. Iba a disculparme cuando ella sonrio- Tonto, no voy a dejar solo a mi paciente-

-Desde hace cuanto que no duermes?- inquirí, acusador.

-Me he echado algunas siestecitas- respondió, evasiva.

Viendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de parecer, me esforcé por mover mi brazo lo suficiente como para atrapar el suyo y tirar de ella dejándola acostada junto a mi en la gran cama.

-Q-que haces?- pregunto, mientras su rostro tomaba un profundo color rojo. Tuve que suprimir la sonrisa que eso me había causado.

-No es obvio? Me he rendido, eres la terquedad personificada- ella iba a contestar, pero no se lo permiti- no fue una pregunta, lo eres. Asi que esta es la solución, duermes y no abandonas a tu "paciente"- ella abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sonrojándose aun mas, para luego murmurar un suave "de acuerdo" malhumorado que casi me saca una risa, que por supuesto reprimi, porque ella parecía tener, al igual que yo, un carácter de los mil demonios.

Continuara…

Hola! Como estan? Espero que les guste el capitulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. ¿Les gustaría que haya varios capítulos mas como este, para profundizar esta convivencia y que Severus conozca un poco mas acerca de esta chica de la que todavía no conoce demasiado? Déjenme saber en sus comentarios sus opiniones!

Saludos!

R.G. Aimer


	5. Riesgos, Esperanza y Espionaje

Dedicado a Alexza Snape, que siempre me alegra el dia dejándome su comentario y me inspira las buenas vibras y la energía para continuar escribiendo esta historia aún en los dias en los que estoy en estado zombie.

Besos!

No pude dormir mas, llevaba demasiado tiempo durmiendo, según Gwyll me había contado. Esa fue la razón que me llevo a estar mirando a esta joven y prácticamente desconocida mujer que duerme apaciblemente a mi lado; solo nos conocíamos hace ocho días, y de esos ocho, tres días yo los había pasado en Azkaban, y otros tres, inconsciente. De repente comencé a sentirme incomodo, incomodo por no poder sentirme realmente incomodo, ¿Por qué no me molestaba que ella hubiese terminado por acurrucarse, en sueños, contra mi pecho, sujetándome con sus pequeñas manos y enterrando su rostro en mi camisa?, ¿Por qué me sentía tan malditamente comodo con esta extraña situación? Se sentía raro, pero raro en un buen sentido, me agradaba como sus palidos dedos se habían cerrado sobre la tela de mi camisa, como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo no me iria a ningún lado, me maravillaba sentir su calida respiración en mi pecho, o la forma en que parecía aspirar mi aroma con esa malditamente adorable mini sonrisa en su rostro, Dioses, me encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo buscaba el calor del mio si yo me alejaba de ella.

-Que demonios estas haciéndome, hechicera?- murmure, mientras me rendía a mis deseos de enterrar mi nariz en su suave cabello y aspiraba ese suave aroma a hierbas y flores recién cortadas.

-Severus…- Me aleje un poco para observarla, temeroso de que me hubiese oído, pero aun continuaba dormida. Suspire. Por Merlin, ella había dicho mi nombre en sueños, y su voz había sido tan dulce, había sido un momento tan… lindo. Y que baje Circe y lo vea, yo no soy alguien que califique algo como "lindo", pero ese gesto suyo había sido eso, malditamente lindo.

Continue observándola, y pensé, por unos minutos, si eso (el que dijera mi nombre en sueños) no significaría que yo estaba provocando en ella lo mismo que ella en mi. Recorde el beso, que no había sido un beso en toda regla, sino mas bien un roce de labios, pero seguía siendo un recuerdo lo suficientemente increíble como para hacerme lograr invocar un patronus sin varita; recorde su expresión, no había repulsión allí, solo sorpresa y ¿emocion?, me permiti, por unos instantes, imaginar que asi había sido, que ella sentía ese "algo" indefinido que yo aun no me animaba a intentar definir, me imaginé que yo le gustaba, como ella a mi. Me imaginé, entre otros miles de igualmente delirantes escenarios, declarándomele a ella, aquí mismo, viéndola despertar, y besándola sin poder contenerme, y ella correspondiéndome y viéndose resplandecientemente feliz. Sin embargo, la imagen en mi mente se volvió borrosa y parecio ridículamente improbable, su rostro se metamorfoseo, su cabello comenzó a perder la oscuridad que lo caracterizaba, y de pronto ya no era Gwyll, era Lily, de pronto ya no estábamos aquí, en su habitación, tumbados relajadamente, de pronto estábamos en un pasillo de Hogwarts, de repente ella estaba rechazándome, echándome en cara mis amistades, mis malas decisiones, de pronto, simplemente, todo yo era inaceptable, de pronto las palabras "mortifago" y "traidor" fueron dichas con tanto veneno como alguna vez mis labios pronunciaron ese repugnante "sangre sucia", y ella corrió lejos de mi, no había nada mas en mi que esos dos calificativos: mortifago y traidor, y si solo eso era, no había nada mas que decir, nada mas que pedir.

Me desperté, sobresaltado, sin saber muy bien cuando había entrado en ese duermevela tan angustiante, tan dolorosamente real. Lily me había rechazado tajantemente, cuando aun era un adolescente que, si bien tenia malas compañías, no había hecho nada aun, ¿Por qué esperaba, ingenuamente, que esta castaña pudiese aceptarme siquiera cerca de ella cuando hoy mas que nunca no tenia nada que ofrecer? Nunca había sido atractivo, ni demasiado querido por la gente en general, pero había tenido mi juventud, mis manos no habían estado manchadas de sangre, mi carácter, aunque siempre difícil, no había sido tan frio, tan cruel. ¿Por qué ella querria tenerme cerca? "Porque te esta manteniendo cerca", respondió una voz en mi cabeza, que parecía negarse a perder la esperanza por una vez en la vida, "porque se enfrento sola a un juicio por sacarte de Azkaban, porque paso en vela todas estas noches, preparando primero tu defensa, cuidando de tu estado después, porque es increíblemente dulce contigo, porque sonríe al sentir tu aroma, porque se aferra a ti con confianza, como si durmiese a tu lado desde hace años, porque te llama incluso en sus sueños" Por Dios, ¿podria soportar arriesgarme una vez mas y ser rechazado? Observe a la joven belleza que descansaba tranquilamente a mi lado. Si, me arriesgaría por ella; si me correspondía, seria la persona mas feliz del mundo, si me rechazaba, bueno, mi vida era una inmensa acumulación de situaciones de mierda, ¿Qué me haría una mas? Sabia que no funcionaba asi, pero me convenci de que asi seria, porque no quería retractarme. No soy un cobarde.

Levante mi mano, para acariciar el pequeño rostro corazón de Gwyll, cuando un horrendo y angustioso sonido retumbo en toda la casa, seguido de un grito, que llamaba a mi castaña, la voz parecía pertenecer a un hombre con un muy grave problema en sus cuerdas vocales; y, definitivamente todo ese desastrozo sonido produjo que dos pozos chocolates se abrieran, antes de que yo, aturdido como estaba, tuviese los reflejos suficientes como para quitar mi mano de su mejilla. Nos miramos unos instantes, y sus mejillas se pusieron extremadamente rojas, mientras mi palma sentía como la temperatura de su rostro subia rápidamente, curiosamente senti que mi rostro también se entibiaba levemente, mierda, ¿realmente acababa de sonrojarme? Esperaba que fuese mi imaginación. Iba a retirar mi mano, en cuanto me liberé momentáneamente de su mirada, pero la mano de ella se movio, dirigiéndose a mi rostro, y senti sus pequeños y suaves dedos acariciar mi mejilla.

-GWYYLLLLLLL- otra vez ese horrendo grito, seguido del angustioso llanto, interrumpió el momento y, segundos después, Gwyll desapareció corriendo de la habitación, tras murmurar una disculpa por el escándalo. Me irrito un poco que el estruendo matara el momento, pero estaba mas intrigado que molesto, ¿Quién seria ese que la llamaba tan desesperadamente? Tal vez debería ir a observar desde lejos.

Me decidi, levantándome con cuidado, mi cuerpo aun dolia, y cuando me pare, tambaleante, senti como si miles de agujas se clavasen en mi, desde las plantas de mis pies hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo mucho, me recargue en la pared y comencé a avanzar. Descubri que estábamos en una especie de mini-mazmorra, su casa estaba en el segundo subsuelo de la tienda. Maldije a cada persona que me vino a la mente, excepto a mi castaña por supuesto, mientras subia dificultosamente los escalones.

Para cuando abri la trampilla, llegando a la tienda, estaba temblando, sudoroso y cansado. Era un absoluto desastre, pero aun asi, mi curiosidad y, porque no admitirlo, mi preocupación por Gwyll me hizo avanzar hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, donde los clientes no podían acceder. Escuche la calida y ya conocida voz de mi castaña (comenzaba a gustarme llamarla asi, aunque mas no sea en mi fuero interno), y la extraña voz, ahora mas apagada, que había interrumpido el descanso de ella y mi apreciación de sus facciones.

Echaria un vistazo, nada mas. Entreabri levemente la puerta que resulto dar a un, por lo poco que podía ver, enorme patio; y acerque mi ojo derecho a la rendija. No es que estuviera espiando, solo estaba…disfrutando de la vista del jardín de incognito, si, eso era. Tras unos instantes pude ver de nuevo a Gwyll, ella sonreía y reia alegremente, pero no estaba sola, entre sus brazos se hallaba el dueño de aquella voz, y el causante de las risas de la mujer que me quitaba el sueño…

Continuara…

Hola! Como estan? Espero que les guste el capitulo. No anduve teniendo mucho tiempo para escribirlo hasta hoy, ¡pero es algo bueno! Consegui trabajo, después de dos largos años buscando uno estable, asi que estoy muy feliz, aunque muy cansada :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Saludos! ^^


	6. Especial

Tras unos instantes pude ver de nuevo a Gwyll, ella sonreía y reia alegremente, pero no estaba sola, entre sus brazos se hallaba el dueño de aquella voz, y el causante de las risas de la mujer que me quitaba el sueño, y era una bola de pelos, literalmente. Entre sus brazos se movia un amasijo de cabellos negros que reia y pronunciaba el nombre de mi castaña, que estaba ¿haciendole cosquillas? Me incline, instintivamente hacia adelante, intentando ver mejor que era aquella cosa, cuando un chillido agonico sono a mis espaldas antes de que algo se lanzara sobre mi, haciéndome precipitar contra la puerta, y terminar tendido ridículamente frente a Gwyll, que me observo con clara sorpresa, mientras aquella pelota de pelos de estiro en sus brazos, y dos ojos negros me miraron también, con curiosidad.

-Severus? Que…?- la expresión dudosa en la cara de la chica frente a mi me hubiese resultado graciosa, si no fuese por lo terriblemente humillante de mi situación. Me levante lo mas rápida y dignamente que pude, esforzándome por no dejar ver lo avergonzado que me sentía.

-tardaste, y alguien había gritado tu nombre. Me preocupe y vine a asegurarme de que estuvieses bien- explique, intentando verme despreocupado. Sin embargo, no pude evitar el sonrojo con el que tan arduamente estaba batallando cuando, en tres pequeños saltitos, Gwyll se paro frente a mi y se puso de puntas de pie, mientras su mano jalaba de mi camisa, para depositar un suave e inocente beso en mi mejilla, antes de susurrar un dulce "Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Severus", tuve que reprimir el suspiro que me hubiese hecho sentir como un idiota adolescente. Una vez ella me solto, el bicho que llevaba en sus manos, que parecía una especie de huron mutante, apoyo una de sus patas en mi camisa, allí donde ella había jalado de mi, llenando ese sitio de tierra, iba a quitármelo enseguida, pero ciertos ojos chocolates miraban la escena con ternura, asi que preferí mantenerme inexpresivo y ocultar mi desagrado por tan extraña criatura.

-Gwyll! Amigo! Amigo!- chillo el huron parlante, tocándome con su sucia pata.

-Si, Severus es nuestro querido amigo, tienes razón- ella sonrio, encantada, posando sobre mi sus brillantes ojos de café. Preciosa.

-Que es el?- pregunte, un poco por curiosidad, otro poco para poder alejarme del demasiado amigable bicho que ya intentaba lamerme la cara con un poco de distraccion.

-Doniol es un jarvey- explico Gwyll, mientras lo depositaba en la tierra y este desaparecia rápidamente, excavando un túnel en la tierra- Lo encontré cuando era pequeña, los jarveys pueden hablar, pero no son particularmente inteligentes, y a menudo solo dicen groserías, pero Doniol es diferente, lo he cuidado desde que era una cria, presumo que se había perdido de su madre. Esta muy bien educado, y como ves, no esta en cautiverio, se queda porque desea hacerlo. Es, de hecho, una mascota adorable, y resulta muy útil además. Aquí planto mucho de lo que vendo en la tienda, y el se alimenta de los gnomos, ratas, topos y ratones que pudiesen amenazar la cosecha- ella sonrio encantada, mientras recorría con la mirada la enorme y pulcra huerta frente a nosotros.

Un horrendo chillido a mis espaldas me recordó que alguien me había empujado, me giré para encontrarme con una especie de buitre pequeño y desnutrido de plumaje negro verdoso.

-Oh, y veo que has conocido a Boen- el ave volo levemente, hasta pararse en el brazo que su dueña le había extendido- adelante, acariciala. Creo que le agradas- acerque mi mano. Boen era, en realidad, un augurey, un ave muy poco popular, la mayoría de la gente mantenía viva la superstición de que el pájaro de aspecto apesadumbrado atrae a la muerte con su canto melancolico y tembloroso. Le acaricie la cabeza levemente, y sus ojos depresivos se clavaron en mi, pero no hizo ningún gesto de que no le agradase que lo tocara. De todos modos me detuve, no sabia que decir, decir que "Boen" me parecía una bonita ave era una mentira demasiado obvia, por otro lado, las extrañas mascotas de mi castaña seguían dejándome anonadado. Por suerte, Boen decidió ser mas participativa y me saco del apuro de no saber como continuar la conversación. Sin despegarme la mirada, estiro su ala derecha y arranco de allí una pluma con su pico, para ofrecérmela.

-Oh! Mira! Te ha hecho un obsequio! De verdad le agradas- Ella se veía tan feliz que tome la estúpida pluma, ¿Cómo decepcionar a esa sonrisa tan dulce?- las plumas de augurey son muy utiles, pero esto muy poca gente lo sabe- murmuro lo ultimo, como haciéndome una confidencia, sin desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa juguetona que había embozado, tuve que esforzarme en concentrarme en sus palabras en lugar de perderme en sus facciones- sus plumas repelen la tinta, no sirven para escribir, pero pueden cumplir una interesante funcion como corrector de ensayos, entre otras cosas- observe la pluma, con un renovado interés, antes de, a pesar de parecerme estúpido hablar con un ave, agradecerle a Boen, quien me respondió con un quejido, antes de volar hacia el interior de la casa.

-y bien?- pregunto la castaña junto a mi, viéndose de pronto timida- has encontrado que soy demasiado rara?- le preocupaba que yo pensase que es demasiado rara? Bueno, definitivamente tenia un gusto extraño para las mascotas, pero me agradaba lo… única que resultaba en cada aspecto.

-Especial es un termino mas adecuado, Gwyll- Sonrei levemente, al ver como se relajaba, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Parecia encantada, como si mi opinión sobre ella fuese sumamente importante. Las esperanzas dentro de mi crecían a pasos agigantados, aunque mi sentido común intentaba aplacarlas un poco, infructuosamente- y tu? Has encontrado que soy demasiado aburrido y tétrico como compañía?- Me senti repentinamente nervioso e inseguro ante su respuesta, sin embargo ella sonrio, mientras sus ojos brillaban al negar efusivamente son la cabeza.

-No, Severus- Ella puso una expresión seria en su rostro, sin perder la dulzura- me he encontrado pensando últimamente, mientras te observaba dormir, que eres una persona que se ha vuelto muy especial para mi, en muy poco tiempo- Mi corazón se acelero estrepitosa y vergonzosamente ante esa afirmación- Sinceramente…- Se giro, dándome la espalda, mientras levantaba su rostro sonrojado hacia el cielo, dejando que los rayos del sol acariciaran su palida piel- me entristece pensar en los días solitarios que vendrán cuando regreses a Hogwarts-….

Continuara…

Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Saludos!

R.G. Aimer


	7. No te alejes de mi

Buen Dios, tenia tantas cosas que quería responder a eso, pero eran demasiados años ocultando todo rastro de sentimiento como para que ahora pudiese expresarlos fácilmente, asi que, en lugar de decirle lo mucho que yo la extrañaba cada segundo que ella no estaba frente a mi, o contarle que solo verla me hacia sentir tan feliz como no había estado nunca en mi vida, en lugar de cualquiera de esas verdades, todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un "yo también extrañare tu compañía, pero probablemente podremos vernos si eso quieres". Me senti un cobarde, y temi, por un momento, que mi aparente indiferencia la alejase; sin embargo, ella me sorprendió una vez mas al girarse y sonreírme cálidamente, como si supiera lo que sucedia en mi mente.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, Severus- susurro tímidamente, y mi mano, autónoma a mi voluntad fue hacia su rostro, deseando apartar los mechones de cabello que el viento había hecho caer en su frente. Me maravillé por unos instantes ante la suavidad y calidez de la piel de Gwyll, y fui testigo de cómo la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, como siempre que me acercaba a ella. De pronto me vi a mi mismo inclinándome un poco, mientras mi mente me suplicaba por volver a experimentar la suavidad de esos rosados labios de mi castaña. Sin embargo, esta vez no cerre los ojos, me acerque lentamente y observe con sorpresa como aquellas orbes chocolates observaban mis labios, antes de cerrarse lentamente, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo furioso. Su barbilla se alzo levemente, como apresurándome inconscientemente a alcanzar mi anhelada meta, me incline un poco mas cuando…

-SNAPE! ESTAS AHÍ? ALGUIEN ABRA LA PUERTA, AHORA!- la fuerte voz, claramente producto de un "sonorus" bien aplicado pertenecía a la directora, y logro que ambos pegásemos un respingo en nuestros sitios y, alertas, tuviésemos nuestras varitas empuñadas en un segundo.

-¡Me cago en Merlin!- gruñi para mi, totalmente irritado, había estado tan cerca… y ella no se había alejado. Crei haber hablado realmente muy bajo, pero la risa de Gwyll me hizo comprender que había oído perfectamente las muy poco educadas palabras que habían salido de mi boca segundos atrás, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta que me llevaba hacia el interior de la tienda. Me gire dispuesto a disculparme por haber sido grosero, sintiéndome avergonzado como pocas veces en mi vida, cuando, al girar sobre mi, senti el cuerpo de mi castaña chocar suavemente contra mi, mientras sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y pude, al fin, sentir sus calidos labios uniéndose a los mios, esta vez no fue solo un roce, sino que ella movio lentamente su boca, acariciando tímidamente la mia, mientras mis brazos se cerraron instintiva y posesivamente sobre su estrecha cintura. Tras unos segundos, ella se separo de mi, mientras unos golpes a la puerta se dejaban oir. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi mente estaba nublada ante la visión de esos ojos brillantes de color chocolate, esas mejillas sonrosadas y esa sonrisa timida que se encontraban frente a mi, junto al recuerdo de el beso que acabábamos de compartir, aunque una pequeña parte de mi mente tomo nota sobre matar a McGonagal, que seguía aporreando la puerta del negocio.

-Que espere- sentenció la mujer entre mis brazos, mientras se encogía de hombros, mirando hacia la casa- tengo mis prioridades- murmuro con una risita, antes de volver a unir sus labios a los mios.

Cuando nos separamos, Gwyll me empujo y acabe sentado en un sillón que ella habría hecho aparecer en algun momento de descuido mio, y dijo que iria a abrirle la puerta a Minerva. La vi desaparecer tras la puerta de la trastienda, aun obnubilado, lleve mi mano hacia mi boca, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Y sonreí, una sonrisa completa, como hacia años, tal vez desde que era realmente pequeño, antes de que manifestase mis primeras habilidades mágicas, no embozaba. Ella estaba interesada, _en mi_.

Minerva McGonagal decidió justo en ese momento aparecer en el jardín, acompañada por Gwyll, que aun se veía sonrojada, pero sonreía al igual que yo. La directora parecio estar en shock, al verme sonreir, pero luego se acerco para saludarme con la distante cortesía que solia utilizar conmigo desde que la guerra termino. Me apresure a borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, e intente comportarme como lo hago usualmente.

-La señorita Melyster me ha informado hace tres días sobre tu estado, y ha pedido una licencia de un mes para ti, mientras te recuperas totalmente- no sabia eso, la mire, y ella solo se sonrojo mas y asintió con una sonrisa. Vaya que estaba en todo, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pensar en mi trabajo mientras estaba aquí en su compañía- sin embargo- prosiguió la anciana mujer, sin perderse las miradas que mi castaña y yo nos enviamos. Su rostro parecio demostrar lo poco que le agradaba aquel intercambio. Bien, espero que el mio haya dejado en evidencia lo poco que me importa su opinión, vieja entrometida- no hemos podido conseguir un profesor que te reemplace por ese tiempo, y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S…- no la deje terminar.

-aunque te resulte difícil de creer, Minerva, mi salud me resulta mucho mas relevante que los exámenes de esos mocosos- no había podido controlar mi genio, y me arrepentí al ver a Gwyll, con su pequeña boca formando una perfecta "o" de sorpresa ante mi expresión sobre los estudiantes a mi cargo.

-No creo que este en posición de poder prescindir de su trabajo, Snape. No encontrará otro en ningún sitio. Espero que recapacite- me estaba amenazando con dejarme en la calle? Le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades, podía tomar su trabajo y metérselo por donde…

-Espere, Directora- Gwyll interrumpió mis pensamientos, aparentemente mas consciente de que nada de lo que yo respondiese iba a ser agradable y esto se iba a poner feo- creo que tengo una solución para usted. Durante el mes que Severus este tomando su licencia yo podría ir dos días semanales para dar las clases a los estudiantes. Solo le pediría que acomode los horarios de manera tal que solo necesite ir allí dos días. Soy una pocionista, aunque nunca me haya dedicado a la rama pedagógica- observe como McGonagal parecía estar considerándolo, y parte de mi se horrorizó ante todo lo que mi castaña oiría de mi si iba a Hogwarts; yo era un hombre nuevo, completamente diferente cuando estaba con ella. Si ella iba a Hogwarts, solo oiría acerca del despreciable murciélago de las mazmorras.

-puedo arreglar los horarios tal como me lo pide- medito la anciana mujer que estaba comenzando a detestar- bien, espere mi confirmación hoy por la noche, señorita Melyster. Y bienvenida a Hogwarts- sin mas, se marcho, declarando que "sabia donde se hallaba la puerta". Me parecio notar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, tal vez al notar mi pánico. Posiblemente lo había imaginado, pero ciertamente, Gwyll estaba a unos pocos días de conocer a través de boca de otros la antítesis de la persona en la que ella me convertía a su alrededor, y eso me hacia tener la certeza de que estaba a días de ser objeto de su desprecio, como lo era para el resto. Mi cara debió demostrar lo que este pensamiento causaba en mi, porque de pronto tenia a la dueña de esos ojos de café que me quitan el sueño, sentada a mi lado, mirándome con preocupación.

-que sucede, Severus? Te sientes mal?- el dulce tono preocupado de su voz, junto a las pausadas y suaves caricias que sus manos propiciaban a mi rostro y mi cabello me causaron una opresión en el pecho, y me llevaron a lanzarme en busca de sus labios, para que me hicieran olvidar todos mis temores. Ese beso no tuvo nada que ver con los anteriores, fue un beso intenso, necesitado, y posiblemente demasiado brusco, pero ella no se quejo, simplemente me respondió con igual intensidad, mientras se aferraba mas a mi, dejándome acallar mis demonios, que me decían que la perdería pronto, con la dulzura y calidez de su desinteresado cariño.

Continuara…

Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien :) Espero que les guste el capitulo. Como verán Severus esta muuuuuuy inseguro de si mismo, pero quien no lo estaría en su lugar, no? Ustedes que creen? Perderá a la única persona que hasta ahora no lo ha juzgado?

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Besos!

R.G. Aimer


	8. Miedos, Amor y Recuerdos

-dime que te sucede, Severus. Puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes, verdad?- dijo, abriendo los ojos lentamente, una vez nos separamos. Su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mia. Observe esa mirada tan dulce, tan preocupada por mi. Si, sabia que podía confiar en ella, pero tenia miedo, yo, Severus Snape, estaba aterrorizado, porque esta pequeña y frágil mujer junto a mi podía hacerme mas daño con una palabra que mil mortifagos juntos.

-Solo…tengo miedo- admiti, dificultosamente, mientras acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de mi castaña- cuando vayas a Hogwarts no oirás nada bueno sobre mi, y acabaras odiándome- ella sonrio, y se acerco a mi, callándome con un suave y breve beso.

-se quien eres, Severus, creías que no conocía tu pasado? Que no he oído todo lo que dicen de ti por las calles del pueblo? Crees que no soy consciente de la marca tenebrosa que habita en tu antebrazo?- la mire, pasmado, y ella prosiguió- pero ese no eres tu, es tu pasado, si, pero es lo que te convirtió en quien eres ahora. Y sabes lo que yo veo? Un hombre inteligente, valeroso, decidido, que entrego años de su vida para remediar un error, un hombre increíble, e incomprendido, como todas las mejores personas lo son- sus ojos reflejaban dulzura, adoracion, comprensión y ¿amor? Sus palabras me habían dejado incrédulo, temblando de emoción. Senti una enorme calidez en mi interior al sentirme tan…querido, por primera vez- No importa lo que oiga allí, porque al finalizar la jornada, regresare aquí, donde estará el hombre bueno, dulce y protector del que he comenzado…a enamorarme- susurro la ultima palabra, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente y rehuía a mi mirada. No podía creer lo que acababa de oir, sentía mi corazón latir apresuradamente. Tome con gentileza su rostro, intentando que me devolviera la mirada.

-tu…me- me quieres?- pregunte, inseguro de lo que había oído. Ella negó con la cabeza, y senti como si un puño me apretase el pecho.

-No, no te quiero, te amo- rectifico, viéndose menos cohibida, mientras me sonreía y acariciaba mi rostro. Senti la humedad en mis ojos ante sus palabras, pero no temi que ella lo notase- _Querer es tomar posesión de algo, de alguien. __Querer es esperar, es apegarse a las cosas y a las personas desde nuestras necesidades. Entonces, cuando no tenemos reciprocidad hay sufrimiento. Si quiero a alguien, tengo expectativas, espero algo. Si la otra persona no me da lo que espero, sufro_-explico, mientras yo la atraía hacia mi regazo, y ella se acomodaba en mi pecho, depositando un pequeño beso en mi cuello, sobre la horrenda cicatriz que Nagini me había dejado allí, antes de proseguir-_En cambio, amar es desear lo mejor para el otro, aún cuando tenga motivaciones muy distintas.__Amar es permitir que seas feliz, aún si tomas un camino diferente al mío_-aprete su pequeña y palida mano, llevándomela a los labios. Ella era el único camino que había en mi vida desde ahora, el único que deseaba recorrer- _Cuando amamos nos entregamos sin pedir nada a cambio, por el simple y puro placer de dar.__Pero es cierto también que esta entrega, este darse, desinteresado, solo se da en el conocimiento. Solo podemos amar lo que conocemos, y conocerse es justamente saber de ti, de tus alegrías, de tu paz, pero también de tus enojos, de tus luchas, de tu error. Porque el amor trasciende el enojo, la lucha, el error y no es solo para momentos de alegría_- recito, haciendo referencia a nuestra anterior conversación, reafirmando su postura ante mi pasado- _Amar es saber que no te cambia el tiempo, ni las tempestades, ni mis inviernos. Amar es darte un lugar en mi corazón para que te quedes y dejarte saber que siempre habrá un lugar en este mundo al que puedas regresar_- la bese con toda la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia en mi interior, hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aire, y luego la contemple, embelesado, que demonios había hecho que fuera tan bueno como para haberme ganado el amor de esta única y magnifica mujer?.

-yo también he comenzado a amarte, Gwyll, como no hacerlo? Eres tan dulce, inteligente, amable, desinteresada, perfecta- murmure, acariciando su frente con mis labios- sin embargo, yo no puedo serlo, si fuese desinteresado y tan bueno como tu dices, no dejaría que te acercases a mi, que tengo tan poco para darte, pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir-

-dame tu amor y estaras dándome el mundo, amor mio, pues mi mundo eres tu- Senti como enrojecía, totalmente deshabituado a oir cosas como esa- sin embargo, creo que no me conoces demasiado, Severus. Y si al conocerme mas eres tu quien acaba por detestarme?- quise reir ante esa absurda duda.

-no creo que sea posible que exista algo en el mundo capaz de hacer que mi amor por ti disminuya, mi castaña- ella abrió los ojos, y sonrio sonrojada.

-como me llamaste?- titubee un poco. No me había dado cuenta de que la había llamado asi en voz alta.

-…mi castaña, uh… asi es como te suelo llamar, en mi mente- explique incomodo y sintiendo mi rostro arder. Ella rio, encantada y se abrazo a mi, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-me encanta que pienses en mi como **tu** castaña- susurro, y senti el calor de su rostro contra mi. Y nos quedamos asi, cohibidos pero felices, abrazados en aquel sillón, rodeados del inmenso jardín, simplemente oyendo la respiración del otro. No necesitábamos nada mas.

Podia oir a Gwyll tarareando desde la cocina, distraídamente, una lenta tonada. Al final había terminado por obligarme a acostarme, diciendo que no podía sobre-esforzar mi cuerpo mientras recuperaba mis energias tanto físicas como mágicas. Le dije que estaba exagerando, aunque la verdad es que estoy exhausto, pero es tan encantadora, nunca nadie se había preocupado de tal manera por mi bienestar, exceptuando, tal vez, a mi madre. Asi que al final termine por rendirme a su insistencia y aprovechar el momento de soledad, aunque claro, con el aliciente de oírla en la lejanía, para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Había tenido, en verdad, una vida espantosa, pero cada paso me había traido hasta este momento, y de pronto me di cuenta de que lo haría todo otra vez si era necesario, para llegar a este instante. Aunque también estaba asustado, ella parecía quererme sinceramente, pero aun temo que sus sentimientos no sean tan permanentes como los mios, que haría entonces? Me decía a mi mismo que no debia pensar en eso y disfrutar lo que tenia ahora, pero todo es tan surrealista, las posibilidades estan tan en contra mio: su belleza, nuestra diferencia de edad, mi calidad de paria social… ella es tan joven, como podrá soportar todo eso? La gente murmurando a nuestras espaldas…

-tienes cara de haber visto un boggart- la voz de mi castaña me hizo volver a la realidad. La vi parada en el marco de la puerta, con una bandeja de comida en sus manos- te sientes bien?- pregunto, mientras avanzaba hacia mi y dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesilla de luz, para sentarse a mi lado y acariciar mis mejillas.

-si… todo esta bien- termine por contestar, aunque fue obvio que no me creyo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de insistir, pues una lechuza gris apareció volando desde la chimenea, y dejo caer sobre entre nosotros una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. La carta con los horarios de Gwyll. Ella la tomo, pero no la abrió, sino que me miró y sonrio con comprensión.

-sabes? He estado pensando- murmuro, mientras se acostaba a mi lado y se acurrucaba contra mi, logrando que me relajara instantáneamente- no es justo que yo vaya conociendo mas de ti, aun mas cuando son cosas que te hacen sentir inseguro, mientras tu no conoces nada sobre mi. Por eso tuve una idea, cada dia, antes de marcharme al castillo, tomare mi pensadero y dejare en él 3 recuerdos buenos y malos para que tu también me conozcas mejor, de acuerdo?- no me dejo contestar, besándome dulcemente antes de levantarse y poner la bandeja de comida frente a mi. No pude decir nada, solo sonreí un poco, no sabia que decir. Estaba siendo un imbécil inseguro, pero ella no me lo recriminaba, ni se sentía ofendida por mis dudas, no, ella había decidido exponer todas sus vulnerabilidades frente a mi, y permitirme conocer sus propios demonios para que yo supiera que ya no estaba solo. Ella confiaba en mi de tal manera, que yo no podría no hacer lo mismo con ella.

Continuara…

_Todo lo escrito con cursiva es un fragmento resumido, parafraseado y muy modificado de "El Principito"._

Hola!

Como estan? Espero que bien :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Al final esta historia va a alargarse un poco mas, pero es que ¡hay tanto por contar! Iba a hacer que finalizara en diez capítulos, pero siento que entonces no le habría dado la justa importancia a Gwyll, de la que aun no sabemos nada.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Saludos!

R.G. Aimer.


	9. Recuerdos: Tu Dolor, Mi Dolor

Luego de cenar Gwyll y yo nos quedamos acostados uno junto a otro y nos contamos algunos detalles superficiales sobre nosotros. Creo que su cercanía, y esa forma en la que ella no tenia reparos en tocarme y dejar suaves caricias en mi rostro, mis manos, o simplemente sujetar con suavidad mi brazo de un modo tan natural, nunca seria algo a lo que fuese a acostumbrarme del todo. Pero me agrada, demonios, me encanta cada una de sus pequeñas e inocentes demostraciones de cariño. Nos hicimos preguntas sin mucha importancia, sobre detalles de nuestra vida, sin ahondar demasiado, y asi me entere de que su color favorito es el negro, tiene veintiún años, le encanta el regaliz y las manzanas verdes. Esos detalles fueron a la lista de cosas que ya había averiguado sobre ella, que hasta ahora incluía:

1) Prepara las comidas con una concentración similar a la utilizada en pociones, y no utiliza magia.

2) Separa los residuos por capacidad de biodegradación.

3) Tiene un cronograma de tareas diarias pegado en la puerta de su cocina.

4) Su cabello huele increíblemente, una mezcla suave de hierbas y flores recién cortadas, producto de pasar el dia cosechando y secando productos para pociones.

5) Cuando se concentra en algo, o esta perdida en sus pensamientos, tararea "The House of Rising Sun" con voz suave.

6) Adorable. Ella es jodida y perfectamente adorable en cada momento del dia.

Entre preguntas, sonrisas, besos y respuestas, el sueño la venció primero. La observe dormir con esa expresión de paz y felicidad en su rostro, y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios al pensar que ella estaba feliz por mi cercanía. La observe durante minutos, o tal vez horas, antes de caer en la inconsciencia con un suspiro de felicidad absoluta, por primera vez en… tal vez toda mi vida, al oír a la mujer que me roba el aliento llamarme en sueños, mientras su rostro se hunde en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma.

Abri mis ojos con esfuerzo, restregándolos levemente, mientras mi mano buscaba a Gwyll, pero a mi lado solo estaba un espacio vacio y ya frio. Me levante de golpe, de pronto alerta ante su desaparición. Mi cuerpo resintió el movimiento brusco. Note entonces la carta de Hogwarts que había llegado ayer. La abri y, efectivamente, Gwyll se había ido a dar clases, los horarios coincidían. Justo bajo los días y horarios, mi castaña había escrito una pequeña esquela con su delicada caligrafia repleta de florituras:

_¡Buenos días, Severus! Me moría por despedirme de ti, pero ¡te veías tan lindo durmiendo tan despreocupadamente! Te dejé el desayuno preparado en la cocina._

_No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Si te sientes solo, Boen y Doniol mueren por conocerte mas, lo sé. En especial Doniol, creo._

_Si te tomo una foto mientras duermes, ¿sería acoso? ¡Solo bromeo!... mas o menos. ¡Es que te ves tan encantador!_

_Con todo mi amor, y las esperanzas de que tengas un hermoso día,_

_Gwyll_

Senti mi rostro arder, pero sonreí, un poco incrédulo, ella creía que era lindo y encantador. Camine hasta la cocina, aun con la de seguro estúpida expresión de felicidad en mi rostro, pero ahora no me importaba nada.

Al entrar a la pequeña cocina encontré sobre el desayunador una bandeja con café, jugo de naranja y… una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate y cerezas. Sonrei ante el cuidado que ella había puesto en el desayuno. Era terriblemente halagador. Ayer yo le había dicho que, a pesar de no gustarme las cosas dulces, el pastel de chocolate amargo con cerezas es mi perdición. Bueno, era, porque ahora ella comienza a tener ese puesto.

Comence a desayunar, extrañando su presencia, imaginando como se veria al despertar esta mañana… Por Merlin, me estoy volviendo una de esos inútiles cursis que tanto despreciaba.

Una vez termine de desayunar, envie todo al fregadero, y aplique un hechizo para que la vajilla comenzase a lavarse sola, me iba a retirar cuando un pequeño caldero de plata, que juraría no estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, llamo mi atención. Junto a él había una nota también, con la pequeña y dedicada letra de mi castaña.

_"Aquí estan mis tres recuerdos prometidos. Mi pasado no puede catalogarse como trágico, pero tampoco esperes momentos felices. Prometo que mañana te dejaré algunos mejores, pero tengo que pensar acerca de ello. Te ama, Gwyll"_

Frunci el seño, encontrándome con que la idea de verla a ella triste me hacia sentir un vacio interior inmenso, similar al que produce el ataque de un dementor. A pesar de todo, suspire, y acto seguido, me hundi en sus memorias.

**-Pero abuelo! Por que no puedo jugar con otros niños?...no me gusta estar solita- una Gwyll de unos siete años miraba con expresión suplicante a través de sus ojos empañados a un aristocrático hombre de aspecto frio e insensible que la observaba con expresión dura e impersonal.**

**-Tu padre fue un repugnante muggle, tan estúpido e inferior a nosotros- se acerco a ella inclinándose para tomar la barbilla de la pequeña y jalar bruscamente su rostro, haciendo que una lagrimas cayeran por las palidas mejillas de la niña. Los frios ojos azules del anciano la estudiaron con desden- te pareces tanto a el- comento con un dejo de repulsión, alejándose de ella, mientras Gwyll intentaba ahogar sus sollozos- no te acercaras a esos otros niños fuera de los muros porque son muggles, y no dejare que cometas atrocidades similares a las que hizo la estúpida de mi hija y- sonrio con crueldad, observándola nuevamente- por supuesto que no te acercaras a mis nietos, porque ellos no tienen porque rebajarse a soportar la compañía de una aberración, una mestiza. Y ya sal de mi vista, tengo cosas mas gratas a las que dedicarme-**

**La niña salió corriendo, deshaciéndose en lagrimas de aquel oscuro despacho. Intente correr tras ella, pero entonces el recuerdo termino.**

Me retire del pensadero respirando agitadamente. Solo tras unos segundos note la fuerza con la que apretaba mis nudillos y mi mandibula. Nunca había sentido una impotencia similar, nunca había sentido un sentimiento como el que ahora me impedía respirar. Ver aquello y no poder abrazar a la pequeña que alguna vez mi castaña fue, y decirle algo, lo que fuese; o matar a golpes a ese hijo de puta que ella llama abuelo, había sido insoportable ser un simple espectador.

Me tranquilice un poco antes de, casi con temor a lo que veria, introducir mi rostro en el pensadero.

**-Hola, me llamo Gwyll- con una sonrisa timida, la palida niña de cabellos cafés extendió una mano, temblorosa, hacia los cuatro niños que la observaban con curiosidad. Y es que la pequeña resaltaba entre ellos en aquella colorida plaza, entre esos sudorosos niños con la piel tostada por las tardes de juegos al sol y las mejillas rojas. La pequeña castaña de piel blanca como el mármol, por la eterna reclusión en la que crecia y de la que al parecer había escapado, de ojeras violáceas bajo sus brillantes e inocentes ojos chocolates y vestida con un elaborado vestido negro digno de la realeza del siglo XIX, resultaba algo chocante, y los niños retrocedieron un poco, observando la palida y pequeña mano frente a ellos. Uno de ellos, de cabellos azabaches, dio un paso al frente, pero golpeo la mano de Gwyll, haciéndola a un lado.**

**-Eres de ese horrendo castillo tras los muros, no te nos acerques- vi, casi en cámara lenta como ese chiquillo ponía sus sucias manos en los hombros de la pequeña, y la empujaba con fuerza, haciendo que ella cayera al enlodado suelo de la plazoleta. Los otros rieron ante la escena, cuando aquellos ojos cafes los buscaron por ayuda- mi papa ya me había dicho que hay vivian puros bichos raros. Ya veo que tenia razón- sin mas aquellos odiosos chiquillos salieron corriendo de allí, riendo ante el triste espectáculo que Gwyll representaba, con su cara empapada en llanto, su mirada gacha y su pequeño vestido lleno de barro.**

**Me arrodille frente a ella, y en un acto impropio de mi, intente abrazarla, aun sabiendo que era un recuerdo, aun sabiendo que si cerraba un poco mas mis brazos, estos la traspasarían como a un fantasma. En realidad no la consolaba a ella, en realidad, me consolaba a mi mismo. Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.**

Emergi del recuerdo, y la brisa que entraba por la ventana me hizo notar la humedad en mi rostro. Alce mi mano, totalmente sorprendido al notar el salino liquido que corria por mis mejillas. Yo…estaba llorando junto a la Gwyll del recuerdo y no lo había notado.

Con un suspiro derrotado, me di cuenta de que todo lo que trataba de ella me ponía irracional y me hacia sentir débil. Mire como el tercer recuerdo, con esa forma liquida y plateada, se deslizaba en la superficie del pensadero. Otro suspiro se escapo de mi boca, al darme cuenta de que no me sentía preparado para ver algo mas, porque iba a terminar saliendo a matar a alguien o iba a destrozar algo, o ambas cosas.

Mire el reloj, y decidi que me distraería preparando algun almuerzo sencillo para cuando mi castaña regresase. No se podía decir que fuera bueno en la cocina, llevaba prácticamente toda mi vida comiendo lo que los elfos preparaban en Hogwarts, pero, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Bien, resultaba muy difícil. Hice una mueca al ver el bloque macizo en que se habían tornado las pastas que había puesto a hervir, tuve que desaparecerlas con un frustrado "_evanesco_", por otro lado, la salsa no se veía del todo mal, tal vez fuese comestible. Apague el fuego, mas estresado que al comienzo de esta distracción que derivo en un casi intento de homicidio por envenenamiento. Definitivamente no dejaría que Gwyll probase nada de eso. Me puse a revisar su librero, en busca de algun libro de cocina al estilo de esas ediciones estadounidenses que había visto alguna vez en una librería muggle. Bien, Gwyll no tenia ningún libro titulado "Cooking for Dummies", pero encontré un pequeño cuaderno negro en el que podían leerse algunas recetas, del puño y letra de mi castaña. Lo hojee unos momentos, pero mi vista termino por volver a posarse sobre el pensadero que me invitaba a ver aquel ultimo recuerdo que estaba posponiendo. Seria peor verlo frente a Gwyll, y podría traerle malos recuerdos, podía lastimarla… Me posicione frente a la superficie plateada con decisión, dispuesto a acabar con el suplicio antes de que ella llegase y me encontrase todo irracional y furico.

**Me encontré de pronto en la habitación de una Gwyll de unos 15 años que susurraba algo con la cabeza metida en el ropero. Me acerque para ver que era lo que estaba allí, y me encontré con un Doniol mas pequeño también, que miraba tarareando y haciendo pedorretas al estilo de Peeves a la castaña que le alimentaba y le pedia que guardase silencio.**

**-por favor- suplico desesperada la adolescente- te lo dije cuando te encontré, lo has visto, ellos creen que eres una plaga, pequeño. Necesito que te quedes calladito, sino te mataran. Ellos te desprecian- su voz sono apenada, mientras el huron parecio quedarse quieto, mirándola fijamente- en eso tu y yo nos parecemos. Se desharían de ambos si pudiesen- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al oir esa aseveración- pero yo si te quiero. Y espero que, con el tiempo, tu me quieras también. Asi ya no estaremos solos. No te parece un buen plan?- el odioso bicho le saco la lengua y se hizo bolita, dejándola hablando sola. Senti la vena en mi sien latir. Maldito bicho, ella abriéndole su corazón, cuidándolo y el horrendo huron mutante ni siquiera...**

**Ella suspiro, melancolica, y dejo la comida dentro del ropero, antes de cerrarlo con cuidado. Afuera ya había anochecido, lo supe cuando ella abrió la ventana, mirando desde allí la plaza de su anterior recuerdo.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños a mi- murmuro en tono ironico y triste, antes de echar otro vistazo a la plazoleta y decidirse a correr fuera de su habitación. La segui, por primera vez agradecido de que esto se tratase de un recuerdo y no tener que cuidarme de ser sigiloso. Ella era rápida y demasiado sigilosa. Evadió a unos cuantos guardias y finalmente paso por un hueco disimulado del muro. La segui a centímetros de distancia. Observe atentamente como ella trepaba por un gran árbol de la plaza, con gran agilidad pese a portar uno de sus típicos vestidos victorianos, y se sentaba en una de sus fuertes ramas. Parecio que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando una voz irrumpió el silencio.**

**-Hola- un chico rubio de aproximadamente la edad de Gwyll apareció de atrás de un árbol, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se veía timido. Los orbes chocolates de la adolescente sobre el árbol se abrieron y enfocaron con cautelosa curiosidad a su interlocutor- n-no te asustes! Yo…solo quería hablarte, te veo todos los días cuando vienes aquí al anochecer, pero nunca antes me había animado a acercarme- Gwyll descendió de su sitio con un elegante salto, cayendo de pie sobre el terroso suelo, se veía algo cohibida y sonrojada. De pronto me senti celoso de aquel niñato.**

**-Hola… soy Gwyll, Gwyll Melyster, y tu?- ella retiro un poco su cabello de su rostro, que hasta el momento estaba cubierto casi en un cincuenta por ciento por ese lacio y sedoso cabello oscuro suyo. El chico se acerco un poco mas. Demasiado para mi gusto.**

**-S-soy Jason, pero mis amigos suelen decirme Jay- aquel insolente levanto su mano y acomodo el cabello de mi castaña tras su oreja izquierda, provocándole un mayor sonrojo, y curiosidad- eres…eres muy hermosa, Gwyll, pero a-apuesto a que lo oyes a diario-**

**-n-no d-de hecho no- respondio ella, totalmente avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada. El la tomo del mentón y yo estaba deseando patearle el trasero, un irracional sentimiento de posesividad me hacia detestar a ese chiquillo.**

**-pues lo eres, creo que- el chiquillo se acerco un poco mas a ella- me he enamorado de ti, noche tras noche, al observarte en silencio- el, entonces, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, con claras intenciones de besarla. Vi la duda en los ojos de ella, justo antes de retroceder, retirando su rostro, y trastabillar cayéndose sentada en el suelo en el proceso. Ella parecio intentar disculparse por apartarse, pero la interrumpió una sonora carcajada, que fue acompañada por otras, de otros 3 chicos y 2 chicas que salieron de detrás de otros arboles y arbustos, mirando con burla a Gwyll, que comenzó a levantarse, mirándolos desorientada, con el seño fruncido.**

**-p-pero que…-**

**-t-t-te encuentras b-b-bien, oh hermosa hada?- pregunto, burlon, el rubio, antes de largarse a reir junto a los otros- en verdad creiste cada palabra, no? Que te dije Peter? Venga, dame mi dinero- un castaño refunfuño entre risas mientras le entregaba unos cuantos billetes a Jason, ante la atónita pero herida mirada de mi castaña, que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, cuando todos volvieron su atención hacia ella- la apuesta mas fácil de mi vida: engañar y atraer a la pequeña loca nocturna de MacFusty Manor. Eres mas patética de lo que había imaginado, s-s-sabes?- su burlo, fingiendo nervios y haciéndole ojitos, para luego ladrar una carcajada-deberias conocer tu lugar, bicho raro- Cuando vieron las lagrimas caer por las mejillas de Gwyll, simplemente se giraron sin darle una mirada y se comenzaron a alejar entre risitas. No habían dado aun ni media docena de pasos, cuando la vocecita de soprano de mi castaña, ahora desprovista de toda emoción, les detuvo.**

**-conocer mi lugar? Tal vez mi familia tiene razón, y ustedes deberían conocer el suyo, repugnantes muggles- el grupo de adolescentes ya se había girado, y observaban a Gwyll sosteniendo, aunque ellos no lo sabían, su varita contra ellos, aun asi, tal vez por instinto, se vieron amedrentados- repugnantes, inferiores y de rápida reproducción, deberían ser ganado, pero me indigestarían- los ojos chocolates que yo acostumbraba a ver repletos de luz y calidez solo reflejaba odio y repugnancia. Y por un momento la escena ya no era la misma, mi mente rememoro un soleado dia en los jardines de Hogwarts, en el que, como siempre, yo era rodeado por los merodeadores, y yo tenia mi varita en alto. De pronto me pregunte si mis ojos reflejarían lo mismo que los de Gwyll en este momento. Pero de pronto sus ojos se aclararon, recuperaron la emoción, ella bajo su brazo con temblorosa lentitud, y los chiquillos salieron corriendo, diciendo frases que sonaron a "esta realmente loca". Pero ella ya no oia, se había dejado caer en el suelo, y las lagrimas corrian libremente por su rostro de nuevo, dejo la varita a un lado, y sus manos cubrieron su rostro, ahogando los sollozos- por que?- balbuceo- yo no c-creo eso de los muggles, yo nunca… yo no soy como mi familia- inhalo forzosamente entre sollozos, intentando regularizar su respiración- perdón…papá- levanto su rostro, inspeccionando el cielo con sus ojos enrojecidos- donde sea que estes, agradezco la parte de ti que forma parte de mi- una vez su respiración se controlo y ella dejo de llorar, hicimos el recorrido dentro de la casa, ella aparentemente mas tranquila, aunque las lagrimas rebeldes corrian aun por su rostro de vez en cuando, mientras yo aun ardia en deseos de matar a todos esos chiquillos que la habían humillado solo para su diversión.**

**Al llegar a su habitación, ella se dejo caer al suelo nuevamente, y se acosto allí, busco a tientas la almohada y la jalo, haciéndola caer al suelo, junto a ella. La acomodo bajo su cabeza y miro, primero al ropero, luego debajo de su cama, de donde provino un feo canto lúgubre que me dejo adivinar que Boen yacia allí. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, irrefrenables, y supe que ella necesitaba dejarlo salir todo, que no era solo esto que había sucedido sino que había sido mas bien la gota que rebalso el vaso, solto unos pequeños sollozos, y entonces la puerta del armario se abrió, y de allí salió un semi dormido Doniol, mientras que, desde debajo de la cama, una muy vendada, muy lastimada, mas pequeña y mas fea Boen se arrastro junto a su dueña y se acurruco contra su mano, buscando mimos. Por su lado, Doniol se acerco a la cara de mi castaña, y paso su viscosa lengua por sus palidas mejillas, sacándole una pequeña risita y recibiendo a cambio unas cuantas caricias, antes de decidir acomodarse sobre el estomago de ella, dispuesto a dormir allí.**

**-estoy bien- murmuro ella, sonriendo un poco, mientras les observaba- es cierto, los tengo a ustedes. Ustedes serán mi familia, seremos bichos raros juntos, que les parece?- Doniol levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente- yo nunca voy a dejarlos en el olvido, ni voy a abandonarlos. Por eso… se quedarían conmigo para siempre?- hasta hace poco creía que era un bastardo sin corazón, y ahora simplemente no podía detener mis lagrimas, de pronto, mi trágica vida me supo a poco, quería cargar con todas sus tristezas también, para que ella no hubiese tenido que vivirlas.**

**-Amigos…Gwyll…siempre- respondió dificultosamente el pequeño jarvey, siendo secundado por un bajo y triste canto del augurey.**

**-gracias- murmuro mi castaña, con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente, cansada debido a todas las emociones recientes- es…todo lo que necesitaba…oir…-y asi, los tres se durmieron profundamente.**

Continuara….

Hola! Se me hizo un poco largo este capitulo, pero es como mi pequeño regalo de Navidad hacia ustedes, espero que les guste! Aunque se que es un poco triste para estas fechas. Bueno, eso es todo.

Felices fiestas!

Besos!

R. G. Aimer


	10. Mi Camino hasta Ti

-que demonios sucedió aquí?!- observe a mi castaña que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, observando con estupor la destrozada cocina. Los muebles habían terminado hechos trizas gracias en un intento de liberar la furia y frustración que me carcomía por dentro. Claro que no había contado con que ella se pasara por la casa entre las clases, se suponía que volveria a las dos de la tarde, teniendo tiempo para reparar todo con magia y fingir que nada había sucedido. Debi imaginar que la suerte no me iba a acompañar justo ahora. La mire, mientras mi respiración se tranquilizaba, no sabia que decir.

-yo…uh…no crei que vendrías hasta dentro de unas tres horas-…

-Eso es todo? Esa es la explicación de porque estas destruyendo la casa?- una sonrisa controlada apareció en su rostro. La miré, un poco sorprendido, parecía intentar no reir, cualquiera se asustaría al ver a alguien tener un arranque destructivo y ella estaba a punto de reírse. Sin embargo, vi el momento exacto en el que sus ojos, tras recorrer todos los daños, llego hasta el pensadero que parecía estar en el centro del desastre. Su sonrisa se congelo, volviéndose forzada, y sus ojos perdieron calidez- asi que- se aclaro la garganta, mientras con un movimiento de varita, los trozos de mobiliario y vajilla comenzaron a volar de aquí a alla, juntándose y reparándose. Solo había visto a Dumbledore hacer eso una vez, el resto de los mortales tenia que dedicarse a aplicar el hechizo "reparo" en cada objeto y, si alguna pieza no estaba cerca, el utensilio en cuestión se echaba a perder-ya has visto mis recuerdos, por lo que veo- deje de observar, algo maravillado, como todo regresaba a su sitio, y devolví la seriedad a mi rostro al girarme a verla.

-Si- no sabia que mas decir. Ella se giro y me miro con una seriedad que no había visto antes en ella, siempre solia verse sonriente.

-Vamos a dejar algo claro, no soporto que la gente me mire con lastima, y no permitiré que tu lo hagas, de acuerdo? No quiero esto- ella señalo el espacio en que el hace unos instantes la vajilla había terminado estrellada durante mi arrebato. Ella bajo la mirada, al parecer, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos- no quiero que pongas esa cara de circunstancia, ni te sientas triste por mi, ni que me mires como a un cachorro abandonado- me observo con sus ojos algo húmedos, pero con una mirada increíblemente decidida- No necesito ni deseo la compasión de nadie, y menos de ti, de acuerdo? Te amo, pero si todo lo que pudieses darme es tu lastima, entonces voy a pedirte que abandones esta casa en cuanto estes recuperado y ya no mires atrás- ni siquiera había notado cuando mis piernas comenzaron a moverse, pero en menos de un segundo me encontré frente a ella, abrazandola con fuerza.

-No te tengo lastima- sentencié, logrando que ella de deshiciera un poco del abrazo y me mirase a los ojos- solo…estaba tan furioso, pequeña, con esos…- suspire, aplacando la rabia que quería volver a crecer dentro de mi de solo recordarlo- eres una mujer maravillosa, admirable, siendo tan joven, creo que eres mas sabia que yo, tienes una gran capacidad para perdonar y para ponerte de pie tras cada caída, eso te hace, a mis ojos, una mujer increíble; y estoy orgulloso de ti, y te amo aun mas tras conocer esto de ti. Pero me hace darme cuenta de la diferencia entre tu y yo, sabes? Podría matarlos, y me refiero a ahora mismo, podría ir hasta ese lugar y cargármelos a todos de la forma mas sadica que se me ocurriese por haberte lastimado. Desde que te conoci tengo este terrible sentimiento sobreprotector de querer ponerte en una caja de cristal y dejarte ahí, para que nada malo te suceda, y al ver todo eso yo…- suspire, viendo como algunas lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos, mientras ella solo me miraba sorprendida. Esto era, posiblemente, la declaración mas difícil y extensa que había pronunciado en mi vida- siento como si algo muriera en mi cada vez que tu sufres- la abrace aun mas, sin poder mirarla a la cara, sintiendo el calor en mi rostro- te protegeré, mi vida. Eres mi vida entera- murmure contra su cabello, con bochorno, pero sinceridad.

-Severus…- su voz se oyo quebrada, aun cuando enterro su cara en mi pecho, mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mi espalda- siempre supe que te encontraría- sollozó contra mi camisa- desde pequeña deseaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrarte. La sola idea me hizo resistir todo, y no me arrepiento de nada, todo, cada paso fue necesario para hallarte, mi corazón, mi perfecto y eterno amor- senti sus lagrimas humedecer mi ropa, al mismo tiempo que sentía las mias propias bajar por mi rostro y perderse en su cabello. Si, había sido un doloroso camino para ambos, pero nos había llevado hasta el otro. Ahora mismo, con esta hermosa, brillante y gentil hechicera entre mis brazos podía decir: valio la pena. He llegado a casa.

Continuara…

Holaaa! Ustedes diran, que demonios es esto? Es lo mas breve que has subido en tu vida. Perdooon :3 Es solo como un pequeño avance para que sepan que no abandone y sigo aquí intentando escribir algo que puedan disfrutar.

Pero buuu estoy tan deprimida. No quiero lanzarles mis problemas aquí, porque sé que la pagina no es para eso, pero creo que necesito contarlo, aunque mas no sea para desahogarme yo y que ustedes comprendan porque me desaparezco de vez en cuando.

Mis escritos originales fueron rechazados por una editorial, en un concurso entre escritores independientes x_x, debe ser la octava vez que no lo consigo T.T Eso me deprime y me bloquea en partes iguales, pero aquí estoy, intentando escribir un poco mas de este fic y que se lea decente y no sea algun episodio trágico, ni terminar matando a algun personaje ^^U

Seguire esforzándome, asi que esperen el próximo capitulo! =)

Cariños!

R.G. Aimer


End file.
